Ce que nous sommes, étions et serons toujours
by Sylcian Sph Legacy
Summary: Eridan Sanders était un mystère aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Ou pas, en fait. Mais comme il l'avait soigneusement oublié... il n'aurais cependant pas dû. Parce que comprendre CA juste au moment de sa propre mort... Non. Décidément, ça gâche tout.


**Ce que nous étions, **

**sommes et serons toujours.**

**Résumé : ** Eridan Sanders était un mystère aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Ou pas, en fait. Mais comme il l'avait soigneusement oublié... il n'aurais cependant pas dû. Parce que comprendre CA juste au moment de sa propre mort... Non. Décidément, ça gâche tout.

Ceci est cadeau. si, si ! De Noël. Et non, je ne suis pas en retard. juste... En retard. d'accord, j'ai compris.

Donc... Laziness Potter-Silverstone ( Laz quoi !)... JOYEUX NOEL 2013 !

Mandy... c'est aussi pour toi d'une certaine manière. Tu voulais une suite à mon texte... eh bien, j'en ai mis une. En espérant qu'elle te plaise.

_Disclaimer ( parait que c'est utile ce truc) : _non Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Grande surprise, n'est ce pas ? le...texte qui suis m'appartient lui, mais je ne gagne rien dessus ( _des remerciements, des potentiels reviews et des bisous ça compte ?)_ .

Cependant ! La correction revient en grande partie à Mandy et Nola: donc merci !

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était connu pour être l'un des plus grands et des plus sages sorciers depuis bien longtemps. Quelques siècles sans doute.

Malheureusement, il était aussi humain et faisait donc des erreurs. De regrettables erreurs. Grindelwald, ne comptait pas. Ni sa sœur. Ni son frère et l'histoire de la chèvre. Non cela n'était rien, quelques broutilles tout au plus.

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard soupira lourdement. Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il était pourtant sobre à ce moment là, ni drogué, il avait eu sa dose de bonbons au citron, n'était pas malade... ni fou, ni en colère, ni dérangé, ni agacé, ni... non ! Tout allait bien ! Alors pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, était-il devenu ami avec ce fou furieux ?!

Eridan Sanders. Le plus grand et le plus dangereux de tous les mages noirs de toutes les galaxies existantes. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme, il en étais sûr.

Mais encore ! Ce n'était pas si grave que cela, quand on y pensait. Tant que personne ne l'apprenait...

Par contre... par le caleçon de Merlin, l'idiotie des fondateurs et tous les mages noirs ayant existé... Pourquoi donc, lui avait- il proposé de devenir professeur de duel à Poudlard cette année-ci ?

Bien sûr, il avait accepté. Albus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas sensé ne pas aimer les enfants ?

Bon.

Eh bien... tant pis ?

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Cette année, vous allez apprendre et découvrir Poudlard et ses secrets et pour celles ou ceux qui étaient déjà présents l'an dernier vous pourrez aider les nouveaux dans leur apprentissage de la magie.

Si vous avez des problèmes sur les cours ou autres choses vous pourrez vous adresser à vos professeurs ou aux élèves plus âgés.

Il y aura aussi des sorties à Prés au lard, certains week-end dans l'année, à partir du mois d'octobre.

Les sélections des joueurs de Quiditch, commenceront dans une semaine. A ce propos, pour les quelques élèves qui l'auraient malencontreusement oublié, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai.

Il est toujours interdit de pratiquer de la magie dans les couloirs et de s'y battre, et la forêt interdite, est, comme l'indique toujours si bien son nom, interdite. Je crois que certains parmi vous devraient s'en souvenir un peu mieux...

La liste des objets non permis, est affichée sur le bureau de Mr. Rusard. Et je vous demanderai d'aller la consulter, cela vaut aussi pour certains professeurs... ».

Le banquet venait de se finir et il entamait son magnifique discours de début d'année. Il venait de citer les interdictions en fixant les maraudeurs, et les Serpentards... oui... les objets interdits en précisant bien que même les professeurs devaient la consulter... maintenant... il avait la dure tâche d'annoncer les nouveau professeurs.

Il déglutit et afficha son meilleur sourire rassurant.

« Maintenant, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Adams qui a bien voulu s'occuper des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Quant à la seconde nomination, je dois d'abord vous informer que cette année, et uniquement cette année, nous accueillerons des cours de duel. Ils seront ouverts à tous, mais le professeur qui vous enseignera cette matière aura tous les droits pour vous garder ou non. S'il le demande, vous pourrez même rejoindre cette classe sans l'avoir demandé.

Laissez-moi donc vous présenter le professeur...? Mais ? »

Dumbledore soupira lourdement, très lourdement, avant de reprendre : « Quelqu'un aurait-il vu cet incapable ? »

Les élèves ricanèrent, et les enseignants eurent un air dépité.

« - Pas vu.

- Dans son lit ?

- En train de mourir ?

- Aucune idée.

- Perdu ?

- Dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

…

- Eh bien merci pour vos... aimables propositions. J'étais juste en train de d'exorciser Peeves. Enfin, faire semblant puisque Môssieur le directeur ne semble pas du même avis que moi. »

Albus soupira, et désigna l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« - Voici votre professeur de duel, Mr. Sanders. »

Ce dernier eut un sourire un peu sadique, avança entre les tables pour aller s'installer près de Dumbledore. Vêtu simplement d'une chemise blanche ouverte et d'un jean, pieds nus, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sérieux. Il posa son regard gris sur les élèves présents, les détrompant ainsi. Ses yeux étaient d'une dureté effrayante. A croire que sa seule envie était de tous les tuer.

Ce qui était peut être le cas, d'ailleurs, songea Albus.

« Sur ce, je laisse les préfets conduire les plus jeunes dans vos salles communes. Bonne nuit ! »

Être directeur, était une vrai plaie, il en avait conscience. Mais c'était encore pire quand on avait des élèves comme les maraudeurs. Ils étaient déjà en train de comploter. Heureusement, c'était leur dernière année ici.

Vu le regard de Severus Snape, l'année serait loin d'être calme. Comme tout bon Serpentard il essaierait de manipuler les professeurs. Forcément.

Albus soupira. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eridan.

Cet homme était un mystère complet. Il n'avait aucun passé, n'existait nulle part, mais avait un coffre chez Gringotts plein à ras bord.

De plus, il s'habillait toujours en Moldu, mais sa connaissance du monde magique était juste...impressionnante.

Un cas particulier.

Fumseck semblait lui faire confiance (en fait, il semblait plutôt... amoureux...?) ; les tableaux des anciens directeurs semblaient le connaître... ils semblaient tous le connaître. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible, ça ?

Eridan était donc étrange. Surtout quand on le voyait torturer tout ce qu'il croisait. Et qu'on devait lui rappeler que, non, il ne pouvait décemment pas manger à table couvert de sang.

Il baignait dans la magie noire. Littéralement.

Mais Dumbledore lui aurait confié sa vie ainsi que celle de ses proches sans aucune hésitation. Le pire ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Quand on parle du Loup...

Eridan s'était tranquillement approché de son ami avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait amusé.

« - Eh, Albus ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu me fais autant confiance ?

- Oui ?

- Parce que je suis ce que tu aurais pu être, si tu avais plongé dans la magie noire. Parce que nous sommes la même personne. Parce que nous sommes dangereux. Bien plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Parce que nous sommes nous. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. »

Le Directeur de Poudlard ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Cette année promettait de grandes choses.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort disparu suite à son propre sort de mort.

Harry Potter devint Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le Professeur Dumbledore était seul, comme toujours, dans son bureau à cet instant là. Seul à réfléchir.

Il se souvenait... Il se souvenait de ce qu'il était il y a fort longtemps. Un adolescent un peu naïf, borné et surdoué. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il était, là, dans son bureau. Un vieil homme avec un poids trop lourd sur les épaules. Des responsabilités. Des culpabilités. Des mensonges qu'il trainait derrière lui depuis si longtemps.

Une alarme sonna et résonna longuement. Albus sortit de la pièce, en courant.

Il oublia juste de se souvenir de ce qu'il serait.

Il oublia de se rappeler d'Eridan Sanders. Comme tout le monde.

Eridan n'existait pas. N'existait plus. Les vainqueurs ont toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et Eridan ne devait pas, et ce sous aucun prétexte, avoir une vie. Alors il n'existait pas. Parce que c'est plus simple de nier, de renier une fatalité.

Voilà tout.

Il oublia... il n'aurais pas dû : le prix de sa fuite ne cessait d'augmenter.

L' Oublié sortit du bureau à son tour. Son Travail l'attendait.

* * *

En tombant du haut de la tour, Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir. La vie le quittait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas normal.

Bien sûr.

Il venait de recevoir un Avada, ce qui voulait dire... qu'il devait être mort. Oui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait si mal, qu'il sentait le vent dans sa barbe, et qu'il voyait le paysage défiler devant lui.

Oui. Normal.

En percutant le sol, il expira enfin. Mais cette fois-ci il n'oublia pas. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Il se souvint.

Il vit Eridan Sanders devant lui, le même sourire moqueur qu'il avait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Et le vieil homme comprit à quel point il avait eu tort.

Eridan Sanders...n'était pas un mage noir. Il était lui-même. Son côté sombre. Le côté sombre de toute personne.

La mort personnifié. La Mort elle même.

…

Apprendre ça pour son propre trépas, ça ne le fait vraiment pas. Comprendre qu' IL s'occuperait de vous à partir de cet instant jusque... à un temps indéterminé... Non plus.

Soit. Il ferait avec. Il n'avait pas le choix après tout.

Cependant... En regardant Eridan rire il eut une dernière pensée avant de quitter ce plan-là de l'existence :

Qui aurait cru que la mort pouvait être si vivante ?

§


End file.
